


Kakavege Quickies

by majin_geta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball
Genre: M/M, kakavege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majin_geta/pseuds/majin_geta
Summary: Just one off stories that have no connection to each other unless otherwise stated.
Relationships: Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 10





	Kakavege Quickies

**Author's Note:**

> I know Vegeta cares abt his name and prestige but for the sake of the first fic, he doesn’t

“I won’t pretend that I don’t feel the way I feel.” 

  
Vegeta’s eyes were fixed on Goku, watching for any movement, any trace that would give credence to his cave in. He searched Goku’s face. Not a muscle twitched, not a bead of sweat, not a pupil dilated. No water brimmed his deep onyx eyes. There was nary a sign that Goku would waver… until… 

  
He got it. The blink. The one, slow blink that led Goku to close his eyes. Then he sighed, conflictions delicately written on his face. Vegeta knew it. He knew it! He knew Goku wouldn’t be able to resist. He knew he loved and cared for him just as immensely, just as profoundly. Vegeta knew Goku wanted to marry just as badly as he— but now. Now was a matter of getting him to admit it. Now was a matter of getting him to accept. 

  
“My name and royalty mean nothing to me if I cannot share it with the man I love, the man I want to be with. The man I love more than my kingdom and all my land. Kakarot, please. Please allow me the honor and privilege of being your husband, for the rest of our mortal lives, and hopefully, eternal as well.”


End file.
